


Kin of Coldharbour

by TheAnonymousAcorn



Series: Serana's Past Trauma [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Both of Serana's Parents are Terrible, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Consider 13-16 Still Technically Childhood, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, There's Nothing Good Here, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampires, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousAcorn/pseuds/TheAnonymousAcorn
Summary: As the 20th of Evening Star comes to pass, Serana joins her family in the Summons of Molag Bal, and prepares to lose whatever innocence she has left.
Relationships: Molag Bal/Serana
Series: Serana's Past Trauma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kin of Coldharbour

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a dark, no good feelings, kind of one-shot. There is no comfort, only Serana's living hell. Something I'd love to explore if I ever figure out where to start.  
> This fic contains the rape of a character under eighteen (18). If that's not something you want to read, I understand.  
> I'm rusty when it comes to righting, but I tried.

Serana stared at her reflection, looking over the crimson colored robes for a third time as she awaited her mother. They had never been the most comfortable piece of clothing, but today they almost felt restrictive, uncomfortably tight for normally such loose cloth. The young girl shifted as she heard her bedroom door open, then Valerica appeared behind her in the mirror, wordlessly beginning to braid her daughter’s hair. Serana closed her eyes at the gentle touch, it wasn’t very often she received affection like this, and she reveled in the feeling. Her arms crossed over her stomach as she gave a small sigh, even in the bliss anxiety was eating her from the inside out. With a small twitch she opened her eyes again, only to find her mother’s reflection staring at her. Black and bright orange met with wide green eyes, grounding Serana in her twisted reality.

Then, her mother looked down as her hands worked, focusing on the braids again. “You’ll be fine.” She stated plainly, and Serana swallowed. She wasn’t sure about that. “It’s not as if this was a surprise, Serana. We’ve all taken part in it. All but you.” The girl looked to the floor, arms tightening around herself. “You should feel honored they chose you at such a young age.”

“I… I know….” When she looked at the mirror again, her mouth twitched. The sight of her mother’s sickly, almost purple, skin made her study her own. She had always been pale, but the thought of looking like a walking corpse was slowly losing its appeal. If it ever had any to begin with. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to look like that. Did she even want to be a vampire? “I’m just… n-not sure I can do this….” Her mother stopped, giving the girl an annoyed stare, and Serana knew she’d said the wrong thing, again. “I-”

“You don’t have a choice.” She returned to braiding, though her touch had gotten rougher. “None of us did. Take this honor with some sense of pride.” Serana cringed as her mother pulled the braids into a ponytail. “You’re not a child. Don’t act like one.”

The young girl took a breath. “Y-Yes, mother… I’m sorry, mother.” She responded quietly, and flinched when she received a kiss on the top of her head.

Valerica seemed to hover there for a moment. “You know I love you….” Serana nodded with a small smile. “And I know you love me, too.” Another nod. “No matter what happens, that isn’t going to change.” She gently held Serana’s shoulders, though her eyes were stuck staring at her own reflection.

“I know…”

Her mother smiled and gave her another quick kiss, this time on the cheek. They shared in a moment of silence as Serana lost herself in thought again. She hated to admit it, but her mother was right. She should feel honored to even be considered for the Summons at fifteen. But knowing what it brought, what would happen to her, what her own mother, and so many others, had gone through, it only made her feel sick. Part of her wished she could run away, hide in another province. Some place like High Rock, or maybe Valenwood, somewhere without the threat of being sacrificed. _“But that’s selfish…”_ She thought bitterly. _“To leave now, why you may as well stab your whole family in the back.”_

The moment was ruined when Serana’s door opened again, and her father gave both of them a sharp glare from the doorway. He shared the same sickly skin, and pointed teeth, and sharp claws as her mother. The only difference was he was willing to use them without a second thought. “If you’re almost done, we’re waiting on her.” Her mother almost made a face at him, but it fell flat as she gently took Serana’s arm and pulled her away from the mirror, letting go once she was sure the girl was following. Serana kept her eyes on the floor, trying to hide behind the strands of hair that framed her face as they passed her father. He roughly took her shoulder, and she inhaled as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, seemingly inspecting her. “I suppose it doesn’t much matter how you look. You’ll be a mess by the end of it.”

“ _Harkon._ ” Valerica’s hissed voice made his head turn, catching sight of a side eyed glare. “Should I remind you that you were the one that wanted her looking her best?”

Serana heard a low growl from her father, but he let her go and straightened himself. “Well if we must drag her into this she may as well look presentable.”

“ _ **Harkon!**_ ”

The young girl crossed her arms again. The tension between her parents had been so high lately, and she had been doing her best to stay out of it. It wasn’t as if their relationship had ever been perfect, it was just that they’d gone from making passive comments to out right fighting. Other family members could hear them curse each other out from behind closed doors, and Serana, looking for some peace, had taken to hiding near the Undercroft. If it were an option, she’d be sneaking off now. The fight she was anticipating didn’t happen, however. Instead, Harkon gave another low growl, then simply stated they would be late if they didn’t get moving and started to usher them towards the castle’s cathedral. She could feel her stomach tighten as they approached the doors.

Serana didn’t quite know what she had expected. Vampires lined the balconies along the upper level of the cathedral. She couldn’t recognize all of them, but they certainly knew her. Their collective stares bore through her like they were looking into her soul, and maybe they were, seeing her darkest fears as she tried to stand confidently in the center of the room. When she glanced behind her she caught the sight of two others blocking the entrance, a precaution in case she tried to run, she supposed. But it was too late to run. Her parents had made it clear long before this day; this was her birthright. And who was she to say no to her parents?

Besides, her only other choice was execution. At least she had a chance to survive this.

“Lord Molag Bal,” Serana tensed as a Priest shouted over head. “Patron of Vampires, and God of Domination! We call upon you this day, so that you may bestow your gift unto your devoted followers!” She looked to her mother, who had since taken her place by one of the stone pillars. There was a look of pity in her eyes that made Serana’s heart sink. “Father of Darkness, we offer you the body, blood, and soul of a chosen few this day! Come forth, and show our beloved Serana the power the night holds!” Her gaze shifted to her father, standing on the opposite side of the cathedral, who seemed indifferent to the whole thing. It had always been difficult to know what he truly thought, if he had any regrets, any sympathy. He only gave her a hard stare in return. “Father of Coldharbour, come to us, so that we may gift you a new daughter!” 

“Father of Coldharbour! We call to you!” The chorus of voices rang in Serana’s ears, and for a split moment, it went silent. If she was just a bit more naive, she may have thought it hadn’t worked. Then the ground began to shake, and the vampires repeated the chorus again, louder, so Arkay himself could hear their pleas to defile his perfect linear path of life and death.

Serana’s eyes fixed on the shrine to their patron God, watching it shake with the rest of the room as a perfect circle surrounded by a purple hue was drawn in front of it. Teeth clenched as she fought the urge to curl in on herself. A clawed hand suddenly sprung from the newly made portal, nails digging into the stone and leaving a long scratch. Her heart pounded in her chest as she subconsciously stepped back. “I can’t...” She turned her head to Harkon, watching his eyes narrow. “Father, please!” But he said nothing, and when she looked to Valerica her gaze had shifted away from the scene. “Mother-”

An animalistic roar had cut her off, drawing her attention back to the portal. Molag Bal had pulled himself from the depths of Oblivion, and he had been just as terrifying as Serana imagined. He lived up to the visuals of his shrines, some merger of man and bull, with long black claws and fangs that resembled those of his children, and a long tail that swished behind his legs. If there was any colour to the teenager’s face, it had drained the moment she laid eyes on him, even at a size just taller than an Altmer his solid black eyes shook her to her core. She tried to take another step back, only to bump into the body of her father. Whether he sensed her hesitation, or had exchanged some silent command with the Daedric Prince was unclear, but he was quick to harshly grab her arms and made her walk forward.

“Be grateful your first time is with a God.” Harkon muttered near her ear.

A chill went down Serana’s spine, but as she started to truly process the comment sharp claws had grabbed her face and forced her to stare into the eyes that had haunted her dreams. He seemed to look her over, almost the same way her father had done earlier. Molag Bal’s nails dug into her cheeks, gaze shifting to Harkon. In a low, reverbed, voice that seemed to rattle the bones of everyone in the room, he simply said; “Strip her.” Serana heard the dull unsheathing of a dagger and shivered as it cut through the simple fabric of the crimson robe. The tip of the blade trailed from the middle of her back to the base of her neck, and Harkon was unusually gentle about slipping it off her. The chill of the air made her shiver again, her body exposed to not only the monster in front of her, but those that had come to witness, and she could feel her face turn red with embarrassment despite the situation. Bal disposed of his own clothing, which hadn’t been much to begin with, and Serana almost choked at the sight. It was thick, and long, and while she was no expert on male anatomy, she was fairly certain most men didn’t have barbed penises.

His hand moved from her face to her neck, and in one quick motion they’d gone from standing inches from each other to the Daedra pinning her to the cold stone floor. With his other hand he roughly spread her legs, and Serana bit her tongue as claws tore through the flesh of her thigh. “ _I haven’t corrupted a virgin in a decade._ ” His voice plagued her mind, and she wasn’t entirely sure if he’d actually spoken or not. There wasn’t a moment to dwell on it, however, because just as quickly as he had pinned her down, he forced himself inside her tight hole. Serana went tense at the feeling, tears brimming in her eyes as a burning pain shot through her body, and when he started to pull out she gave a bone chilling, agonized, scream. The spines scraped against her walls as she reflexively tightened around him.

He wasn’t fast, like Serana had expected, no, he would slowly pull himself out and then ram his stiff dick back into her with as much force as the first time. She tried to find a means of dissociating by shifting her gaze around the cathedral. Vampires stared at her intently, even her parents watched the scene unfold, though they showed little emotion. The hand that had previously pinned her by the neck was digging into the skin of her breast, leaving deep claw marks along her body. It got easier, she noticed, as the blood he drew made her slick. She refused to believe it was anything more than that, because the thought that this may have aroused her in any way made her incredibly ill. If that were the case, what would it make her?

“ _Filthy little harlot._ ” Serana closed her eyes as she choked out sobs. She wished she had run away when she had the chance. That her parents had never joined a cult. That they had never brought her into this world. She felt hot breath against her face, and let out a pathetic whimper as Bal dragged his tongue along her cheek. As if he was tasting her tears. She turned her head to the side, trying to succumb to the pain and, if she was lucky, pass into the next life.

In a twisted turn of events, the Daedric Lord quickly pulled out of her, making her tense for a split moment as she was pulled back to reality. No words were exchanged, she simply stared at him as he inspected the damage he’d done, and for a moment she grew hopeful he was done with her. That he would call for the next poor soul, but deep down she knew that wasn’t the case. A sick sneer crossed his face as he took Serana’s arm and turned her onto her hands and knees, moving over her like a wolf would mount their mate. It wasn’t until his tip was against her other hole that she realized the change in position had been necessary. Any sense left in her was gone in an instant as he forced himself into her asshole.

Pain blinded her for a moment as she went completely rigid, opening her mouth to scream but only mustering a quiet squeak accompanied by a wheeze. The urge to cry left her, and she let herself collapse under Molag Bal as he returned to his rough, uneven, pacing. Claws dug into her shoulders and down her back, but they were nothing to the feeling of him. Like he was trying to split her in two. Her breath caught and staggered with every harsh thrust, and all she could hear was her own heart pounding in her ears. At some point he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back up despite her body’s unwillingness to do so.

The sight of the vampires staring down at her brought the tears back to her eyes. So many clan members watching her be used like a toy, her parents witnessing the loss of whatever innocence she had left. Her entire body shook, wracked with nothing but pain and humiliation, it was all too much. She suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to vomit, and despite her better judgement her body betrayed her and she leaned her head down to unintentionally purge onto her own hands as she coughed up what was mostly stomach acid. When she looked back up she found her own mother cringing at the sight, and even her father seemed disgusted with the display. “ _What they must think of you._ ” She wished Bal’s voice would stop ringing in her ears. “ _Disgusting, worthless, little girl._ ” Serana found herself unable to break eye contact, looking between the disappointment and judgement in her father’s eyes, and the disgusted look her mother was trying to hide behind her hand. She knew what they thought of her. She knew very well, and it shattered her heart to think about it.

The feeling of Molag Bal’s sudden pull out ripped her from her thoughts once again, and he entered her previously virgin hole a second time. It wasn’t as painful as the first, but even if it had been she found herself too drained to scream. His pace was faster, holding her by her arms now instead of her hair as he pulled her back against him. Her vision became unfocused as he let out a low grunt and a warm, unfamiliar yet disgusting, sensation filled her insides. It ran down her legs, and for a moment he kept her there, broken, exhausted, and bleeding, for everybody to see. Serana found herself blacking out as he smudged his own blood across her forehead, and the last thing she felt was her face hitting the cold stone once again.


End file.
